


Optimism is easier when things are tough.

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [59]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JESUS TAKE THE PRNDL, Lord, This is what, WHY AM I DOING THESE THIGNS TO BOFUR, number 59, take the kink meme away from me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill:</p><p>Bofur doesn't know how to deal with being wealthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism is easier when things are tough.

It's easy to be an optimist when nothing goes right. Things can always be better. Bofur spends his childhood, his first hundred and fifty years really, tell his brother and his cousin that everything will work out in the end, even though he wasn't sure it would.

And then everything does end up all right. Better than all right. Bofur falls in love with the halfling on the way to reclaim their mountain, and his feelings are returned, and when all is said and done, when the mountain is theirs and Bofur knows his family will be looked after, he goes home with his hobbit to the shire. And Bofur finds out he doesn't know what to do with happiness when he doesn't have to create it himself.

It's all right at first. Bofur settles well into Hobbiton, although Bilbo had warned him that hobbits don't often do well with outsiders. His smile and sense of humour seem to win them over and there are few complaints where his ears can hear them.

But Bofur looks at Bilbo's storeroom, still not recovered, and remembers how one meal with his company devastated it. He fills it to bursting and it still doesn't look like enough. He ignores the looks Bilbo gives him when he eats far less than he should and counts the food on the shelves obsessively. You never know when something might go wrong.

Bofur works harder than he ever has in life, stays out long and comes home sore and pretends Bilbo isn't worried about him, pretends nothing is wrong. When he does come home, he focusses on Bilbo's pleasure, fucks his little hobbit until Bilbo is sobbing under him, uses his fingers and mouth and shudders with the pleas that fall from Bilbo's lips, and never worries about his own cock hard in his breeches, gently pushes Bilbo's hands away when the hobbit goes to finish him off. He pleasures Bilbo into exhaustion and clutches him close and prays that Bilbo never gets tired of him and kicks him out.

Bofur finds he can't sleep at night, thinks that he could be making more toys, getting more food, every moment that he wastes sleeping and what if it is never enough? He gets up and goes to the store room and stares at the food, overflowing from the hobbit's generous pantry and still not enough not enough and then Bofur can't breathe, remembers curling up around a swollen and empty stomach so many nights as a dwarrow and is terrified beyond words that it will happen again.

Bilbo finds him, counting the jars of jam and loaves of bread and gasping, hissing to himself that there could always be more and he's not good enough, and there are tears trickling into his moustache from frustration and fear, and when the hobbit pulls him close and murmurs into his braids and rocks him, tells him it will all be all right. And Bofur wishes he could believe him.


End file.
